


Lifeline

by easternCriminal



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one happened a handful of months later. An incoming message from an unknown number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> playing lifeline has gone to my head

You would be the first to admit that at times you could be cheap. So naturally, when it came time to buy a new phone, you went on an internet hunt for a good working phone that would leave you with enough money to still buy necessities. On a seedy website that was something like a black market amazon or ebay, you found the perfect fit. You bought it, and it came in a few short days later.

It quickly became obvious why it would be at such a price. It appeared that a previous buyer had fiddled with it quite a bit, making it so that while it closely resembled a typical iphone, it held several qualities that didn’t quite fit. You didn’t mind enough to make a problem out of it - it still worked fine as a phone, you could still get the apps you needed. 

The first one happened a handful of months later. An incoming message from an unknown number. Naturally your first words out of your mouth are -

‘Who is this?”

You are greeted by an elated and relieved voice in return, but certainly one that you don’t know. They introduce themselves as Taylor. You remain confused and inform them that they have the wrong number. As they begin to describe their situation to you, you realize that you can’t hang up, because they need your help.

You begin to offer the best advice you can, and you get to know them. Their situation seems… far fetched, and normally you would suspect a prank, except there is something about how he’s talking that convinces you that what they are going through is real. You can’t turn off your phone, can’t even end this call because you’re afraid that if you do then they won’t be able to call you back. So you sit by your phone and wait for their voice to return. 

You cry with them. You scare yourself senseless with them. After an exhausting who-knows-how-long you manage to get him off the godforsaken planet and to safety, after much urging, and your heart is pounding because for a second your were afraid that you were going to lose him to the green things, but he’s made it. 

They tell you thank you.

They end the call. 

You proceed to spend the next few days in a daze, thinking about Taylor, praying for their safety. You try to research the program that they claimed to be a part of on your laptop, and you come up empty handed. Until you get another phone call from an unknown number. Elation fills your heart until a female voice pleads to you - one that definitely isn’t Taylor.

Arika grows on you, though. They want to get home, not unlike Taylor, although their definition of home is the people, not the place, and you intend to help them find them. You play the game of chance with her. You feel cold tingles up your spine when she finds her home infested by the same green things that plagued Taylor. She eventually leaves too, sounding happy and at peace. You aren’t sure what to make of her. 

The very next day when you answer your home, you nearly scream with joy when you Taylor’s voice. Their voice feels like a warm hug wrapped around you, and it feel so good to know that they’re okay and safe. You try to ignore your uneasiness that they act like it’s been a few hours since you last spoke, when for you it’s been far longer than that. 

When things go to hell, you can’t help but to feel your stomach drop. Taylor deserved to make it home happily, They didn’t deserve all of this. You do your best to calculate Taylor’s decisions with him. As soon as you see some ship members dragging away half a body you know that Taylor is in immediate danger. 

You stare at your phone. You hate this plan. This is the worst plan. But no matter what you say you can’t talk Taylor out of this one. You listen through the speakers as they board the other ship. Wait with baited breath as you can even hear the footsteps as they run, their panting breaths. Then they explode time. They breathlessly tell you about everything standing still. About gazing at the infinite universe. They tell you thank you, and they promise you (of all things they make a flipping promise) that they’ll see you some day. 

They hang up. 

You spend the next few months thinking things over. It’s like your phone can pierce space-time or something. It can’t be a coincidence getting in touch with Arika and Taylor. You begin to consider the personage that took Arika’s key momentarily, clothed in pure light, being Taylor. 

Your phone rings. 

Unknown number. 

Their name is Adams and they can’t remember anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got worn out by the end, despite my love for Adams I just didn't have it in me to finish writing his part (maybe I'm just in denial)


End file.
